La academia no es tan aburrida
by shiny-chan
Summary: A Kakashi y sasuke también les gusta jugar en la academia. AU escolar. Kakasasu.


Jeje se supone que hoy tenía que adelantar tarea pero no me he resistido y termine escribiendo un pequeño kakasasu *o*! La cual insisto es una pareja tan deliciosa*~*...! Me encanta ^^! Y aprovecho de practicar dos cositas:

-Escribí mi primer lemon XD! Así que no sean rudos, plis!

-Y como subir fics desde mi tele ^^... Espero que funcione...

La academia no es tan aburrida

Pov's Sasuke

Trataba de mantenerme relajado en mi asiento, aunque me era algo complicado concentrarme en eso cada vez que el vibrador que tenía dentro cambiaba bruscamente de velocidad. Podía verle sonreír malévolamente cada vez que yo brincaba o me retorcía muy sutilmente en mi puesto. Ya estaba muy sobre estimulado, andaba bastante sensible y ni que decir de ansioso.

_Uchiha-kun... ¿Está todo bien?_Me preguntó kakashi desde la pizarra, donde terminaba de escribir un ejercicio.

_Sí, sensei..._Como si el muy maldito no supiera como me tiene a estas alturas.

_Entones pase a la pizarra_Dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo. Suspire, al menos la fuerza se le bajó un poco al aparato, supongo que se apiadó de mi.

Caminé hasta él y me colocó la tiza en el mano, todo estaba bien, hasta que puse la tiza en la pizarra. Hice una línea sin sentido que produjo un sonido de chillido, mi cuerpo fue atravesado por una fuerte sacudida de placer. Pude oír que mis compañeros cuchicheaban.

_¿Uchiha-kun?_Le mire algo sonrojado y molesto a la vez.

_Ya..._Le dije con un movimiento de labios. Sentí como bajó un poco la vibración y comencé a resolver el ejercicio.

_Muy bien, pero por favor, en la línea tres, ¿Puedes resolverlo con el otro método? El de la clase de la semana pasada.

_Claro sensei_Borré hasta la línea indicada y cuando me disponía a escribir rompí la tiza y me caí contra la pizarra. Trate de enderezarme y sosteniendo mi bajo abdomen salí de del salón con las piernas temblorosas. Eso se estaba moviendo más fuerte que nunca.

_¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?_Sakura me llamó algo preocupada.

_No sólo... Ya vuelvo...

Me dirigía al baño a paso extraño. Por suerte los pasillos estaban solos, sólo se veían algunos profesores ya que había cambio de hora. No sabía hacia cual ir, ese odioso vibrador no me dejaba pensar correctamente, me costó recordar que el que me quedaba más cerca era el de la cancha techada. Por suerte allí no había nadie, así que corrí y cuando iba a abrir la puerta me tomaron del brazo y me metieron en el pequeño cuarto de instrumentos donde guardaban las colchonetas de gimnasia y algunas otras cosas.

_¡Joder! ¡Me estas matando!_Me senté sobre las colchonetas respirando como si me ahorcarán, realmente sentía que la corbata del uniforme lo estaba haciendo, la afloje y y me eché el cabello hacia atrás, ya estaba hasta sudando y se pegaba a mi rostro.

_Tranquilo, ya resuelvo eso_Kakashi comenzó a besarme como un lobo hambriento, de esa forma que me volvía loco.

Me acaricio sobre la ropa, pellizcó un poco mis pezones con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra apretaba mi trasero, ya me había dejado respirar y ahora atacaba mi cuello dejando varios chupetones en el, pero aún donde lo cubriera el cuello de la camisa. Me bajó el pantalón con los bóxers incluidos hasta la rodilla y me comenzó a masturbar. Se sentía tan bién, quería gritar, pero sabiendo que estábamos en la academia no debería, aunque eso sólo me sumaba más ganas, mordía constantemente mis labios para retener los gemidos, claro que de vez en cuando se me escapaba alguno, pero la mayoría de las veces era un resoplido algo fuerte. Tomó mis piernas, deslizando mi ropa casi hasta los tobillos y las coloco sobre su hombros, pasando su cabeza por el espacio entre ellas, así bajó y me besó de nuevo. Teniendo mis rodillas casi que en mis orejas mi trasero quedaba muy expuesto y con facilidad tomó el pequeño anillo que evitaba que el vibrador se fuera más allá de la cuenta y lo saco de un tirón. Si no me fue estado besando, al menos media escuela me fuese oído gemir, y además toda la academia me fuese oído gritar al sentir que me había empalado deliciosamente por completo con su enorme pene sin dilatarme primero. Si bien me había puesto mucho lubricante cuando me puso el juguete, lo considere un arma de doble filo, Kakashi se deslizó por completo de una estocada en mi resbaloso pero muy estrecho interior, y yo me sentí asfixiar. Seguramente le deje mis uñas marcadas en sus hombros y en su espalda, pues ni sabía donde dejarlas. Me sentía tan sofocado, tratando de escapar de la boca de Kakashi para poder acceder a algo de oxígeno, no sabía como acomodarme en la colchoneta hasta que Kakashi se levantó de mi y lejos de poder respirar fue todo lo contrario.

Comenzó a embestirme a un ritmo frenético que me puso a ver estrellas. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras mis ojos revoloteaban sin un punto fijo. Hasta mis gemidos se entrecortaban entre tratar de buscar aire y volver a gemir de nuevo, además que también debía tratar de callarlos con mi mano. Esa deliciosa fricción entre la unión de nuestros cuerpos me estaba haciendo delirar, me era fascinante cada vez que Kakashi me tomaba de esa manera.

Ya sentía mi pene palpitar, ¡Joder, me iba a hacer correr sin siquiera tocarme allí! Lo oí gruñir sensualmente cerca de mi oreja, él también ya estaba cerca. Me dio unas pocas estocadas más y me corrí, el unió rápidamente su boca a la mía para que nadie me oyera y pronto volvimos a ahogar los gemidos de ambos en nuestras gargantas cuando Kakashi dejó salir su caliente semen dentro de mi. Esa cálida sensación me hizo delirar, era delicioso como me dejaba tan lleno, en todos los aspectos.

Solté un largo suspiro cuando él puso su frente sobre la mía. Nos miramos por un momento con una sonrisa boba y luego yo le di un pequeño pico que el me correspondió con toda la ternura del mundo, como si ahora con ese pequeño roce pudiese romper una frágil pieza de cristal. Eso siempre me causaba algo de gracia, todo el tiempo era así luego de que lo hacíamos como unas bestias.

_Vamos Sasuke te llevare al salón_Me ayudo a acomodar mi ropa y antes de abrir el pequeño cuarto me dio un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonrojar. Para mi era tan comprometedor que se portará así de cariñoso conmigo.

Le dijo al otro profesor que tubo que hablar conmigo pero que todo estaba bien, me quede en clases. Él ya se iba, así que no le vería más hasta mañana. A menos que se diera una de esas visitas nocturnas por mi alcoba.

Fin.

Bien^^? Que tal XD?!

Siento que esta medio OoC pero bueno, yo sólo quería que se dieran un romántico revolcón sin motivo alguno, ya que Kishimoto-san no nos dio nada de lo que queríamos ~.~...!

Deberían haber más fics de esta parejita, son tan sexys juntos *.*!

Espero que me cuenten que les pareció^^...! Besitos :*!


End file.
